


way to lee jihoons heart is?

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gift Giving, M/M, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bumzu got gift for hoom





	way to lee jihoons heart is?

**Author's Note:**

> Editing??? pipedream

Its peacful in the little studio; the whir of the computer monitors and tapping of keys lulling jihoon into a sense of calm. He liked this. Working late with his hyung without impending deadlines weighing on their backs.

Occasionally theyd chat and share thoughts on thier work, "what do you think of this?" "I should change this, right?" "I think the sequence here is almost done.".

Tranquil. Comforting. Familiar.

The time was ticking towards 11pm when Bumzu broke the routine. "Hey, Jihoon," he reached down beside the desk, jihoon followed the movement.

He had seen Bumzu tuck something there haphazardly when he arrived a few hours earlier, but thought nothing of it.

"I got this for you." Bumzu dropped the blue and gold striped gift bag into Jihoons lap. He watching jihoon expectantly, a hint of something in his eyes jihoon couldnt decipher.

"Hyung.." jihoon glanced down inside the bag, heat creeping up his neck and threatening to turn his cheeks cherry red. "you shouldnt.. you dont need to buy me gifts, i really cant accept this."

Bumzus laugh sounded odd, "lee jihoon you know i wont return it. I just saw them and thought of you, youve worked hard lately.. you deserve it."

Jihoon swallowed the lump in his throat, bumzus charming smile chipping at his resolve. "Okay. Thank you, hyung I… thanks." Jihoon twisted to place the bag beside his chair, praying the dim lighting in the studio his his flushed cheeks.

"Hey- no, open it!" Bumzu insisted, resting his chin leisurely in his palm.

Jihoon froze, "alright.." it was a shoebox inside, a familiar one to him and jihoon was already preparing to tell his hyung off for spending so much money.

All thoughts left his mind when he saw the pair of shoes inside. How did bumzu even know he had wanted these? They were a pair of sneakers from Gucci's latest collection and jihoon had been eyeing them off since before their release.

Jihoons wide-eyed gaze dragged back to bumzu. "Bumzu hyung, this is.. too much. Its… thank you, really." he couldn't help the smile tugging at the corners of his lips, his blush now painfully obvious he was sure.

"Youre welcome, jihoonie."

And then the world deadass stopped spinning, the lights in the studio turned a romantic fuschia, Frank Sinatra poured dreamily from the multiple speakers around the room, and jihoon and bumzu kiss kiss fall in love amen 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy april fools! The joke is that u thought this was gonna b a real fic and definitely not that i never finish anything i start 😷 adios


End file.
